Te amo, nunca lo olvides
by DeborahLopez
Summary: Por favor, prométeme, que harás algo para no perder esto- lo vi casi desesperada- que me llamaras, de vez en cuando, que trataras de venir a verme aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo, que estarás conmigo cuando te necesite. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y viéndome a los ojos dijo. -Te lo juro. "Esa fue la penúltima mentira" Secuela de "El azul de los recuerdos"


Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mí y está basada en algo ocurrido.

Este capítulo tiene partes reales y espero las disfruten tanto como yo lo hice recordando. Con todo mi cariño.

Cap. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Había sido extraño el hecho de que ahora Edward estuviera en mi apartamento. Aquel beso era algo que aún no se explicaba en su totalidad.

-Es lindo- comento. Mi hogar no tenía mucho color, apenas un azul tenue, pero era ordenado.

-Gracias.

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y el me imito.

-Haz terminado de estudiar supongo- le dije seria y simple, justamente no me sentía muy segura de estar con alguna emoción.

-Voy a mitad de mi posgrado- hablo Edward alzándose los hombros.

Me pare un instante y serví dos vasos de agua.

-Gracias- otorgo a mi gesto.

-¿Sabes?, es algo triste- mi voz era pacífica.

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigado.

-Que eso, en parte no era lo en realidad soñabas estudiar.

Rio débilmente, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

-Mis padres nunca iban a permitir que me dedicara solo a la música- Era verdad.

El en nuestra adolescencia se veía a sí mismo como un músico completo.

Apenas era la tarde, pero aparentaba la noche.

-Yo convencí a mi mama de que me dejara estudiar música, doy clases a niños.- le conté.

Sonrió, se veía que se alegraba por mí.

-Edward, dime la verdad, ¿Por qué volviste a Forks?- le cuestione.

Bebió un trago de agua.

-Porque la verdad, quiero trabajar en el hospital de aquí.

Una decepción atravesó mi cuerpo, pero no le tome importancia.

-Pero encontrarte hoy-hizo una pausa- fue más de lo que esperaba.

Agache el rostro, no sabía si tomar a bien o a mal lo dicho.

-Me volví a sentir… como antes.

Me mordí el labio, se escuchó lluvia a fuera, pero no era muy fuerte.

-¿Estás diciendo que he generado un sentimiento o que te has vuelto a sentir un chico?- interrogue confundida.

-Lo primero.

ME abrace a mí misma.

-Eso paso hace años.-inquirí.-Debe ser el hecho de que no has venido aquí hace tiempo, y verme, te resulto un recuerdo vivo.

Suspire.

-¿Qué piensas realmente de mí?

-Sinceramente, siempre tuve el pensamiento de que nunca te enamoraste de mí, solo que la ilusión del amor era muy fuerte.

Me miro serio.

-Y todas las cosas que te dije…

-Se las llevo el viento- lo frene- fueran bastantes, y caí un tiempo en la credulidad de creer, pero tome la realidad en mis manos.

-En ese caso tú no me amaste en realidad.

-Yo te amé con todo mi ser-objete- pero tu… eran palabras Edward, que se dicen.

Un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

_Apenas llevaba cinco meses, parecía poco, pero muchas cosas pasaron._

_Antes de Edward tuve una historia, que fue corta pero mi mente no podía dejarla. Y temía que eso nos afectara._

_-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto dulce mi novio._

_-Es que ayer, tuve un sueño: y te hacía daño, mucho daño- trate de negarme a mí misma pensar solo en esa idea._

_-¿y tú serias capaz de eso?- pregunto tomando mis manos._

_-No, enserio no, pero no sé porque soñé eso-incline mi cabeza apenada._

_-Yo confió en ti._

_-Te amo- le dije tenue._

_-Te amo corazón.- respondió. Me beso levemente.-_ _mmmm pero no quiero esperar a eso yo quiero vivir el presente y el futuro contigo._

_-Y yo- asentí._

Yo había tenido parte de la culpa por mi mentalidad.

-Tus palabras…

_-A veces tengo el pensamiento de que me vas a dejar y te vas a ir- le dije a Edward._

_Me miro a los ojos._

_-Nunca te dejare ir amor por q tu eres importante para mí-afirmo-Te amo._

_-Prométeme que estaremos juntos mucho tiempo- le pedí, mínimo eso._

_-Te lo juro-prometió solemne-No te puedo jurar por mi corazón porque tú ya lo tienes._

_Sonreí._

-¿Te acuerdas de algo verdad?.

-No tiene casi, pero si-admití.

-Yo también-puso sus manos sobre la meza- El catorce de febrero y la banda.

_Cantaba, lo hacía bien, aunque aún me faltaba mucho que aprender. Ese día tocaríamos en el patio trasero de la escuela. Podía que a bastantes no les importara nuestro acto, pero para mí era el inicio._

_Edward paso corriendo con un peluche en su mano. Me le queda viendo. Tras el paso, también corriendo una chica llamada Ainira, por un segundo la sensación de celos me invadió. Ella y el no tenían historia juntos, pero si habían compartido besos y amistad. Aunque ella no era mala, no me fiaba del todo._

_Perdí de vista a mi novio, lo busque con la mirada._

_-Amor- me abrazo por detrás._

_Voltee, aun me sostenía en un abrazo._

_Me dio el pequeño tigre._

_-Gracias- me sorprendió, mis imaginaciones terminaron._

_-Y…-saco una pequeña caja, parecía ser de pendientes._

_-¿Qué es- curiosee._

_-Ábrela._

_Mis dedos jalaron la tapa adornada con un pequeño moño y la abrí._

_Lo mire a la cara sorprendida. Jale la cadena plateada y al final de este tenía un corazón a la mitad._

_-Wow- musite bajo._

_Se la entrego y me la puso, ese era el mejor regalo material que había recibido, pero lo mejor de todo: él estaba conmigo._

Mordí mi labio tratando de evitar sonreír.

-Fue divertido, aunque al final de ese día terminamos peleados-Su cara se tornó a disgusto.

-No recordemos eso, por favor-pedí borrando la alegría de mi rostro.

Me pare y fui a sentarme al sofá. El me siguió.

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegue con un ramo de rosas blancas? Eran tus favoritas.- La luz volvió a sus ojos de nuevo.

-Sí, aun lo son- afirme.

Tome una bocada de aire.

-El día que decidiste que te gustaba, después de que tantas te llamaran la atención.

Él se acomodó mejor en el sofá.

- Yo oraba a Dios q me dijera quien era la persona ideal- musito.

-Sí, entre tanta opción- medio bromee.

- Es que pues ahora veo q pues no había opciones- dijo con voz sincera-Siempre fuiste tú.

Lo mire, trague en seco, temía verlo a los ojos, porque eso era mi debilidad.

-Yo te amé realmente.

No podía creerle. Fue poco el tiempo en que confié ciegamente en lo que me decía. Pero el resto era más complicado.

_No podía dejar fácilmente las cosas del pasado atrás. No podía comprender la relación que Edward había tenido con Ainira. El aseguraba que en ese entonces ya me quería, pero el hecho de que se hubiera besado con ella y a menos de cuatro metros de mí en una presentación no me hacía gracia._

_-Es que no entiendo que si ya me querías, porque fuiste con ella- me cruce de brazos._

_-No sé, perdón, solo fue… algo momentáneo.-su justificación era vaga._

_-Ojala nunca me hubiera enterado- comente molesta._

_El negó con la cabeza._

_Me miro triste._

_-Ves por eso nace mi desconfianza- justifique. Antes de mí él había sido mujeriego, había tratado con varias a la vez. Eso dejaba una mancha en su expediente._

_-¿Dices que no te quiero?- pregunto con melancolía._

_-A veces aun lo dudo- confirme su duda._

_-Pues estas muy equivocada, yo te quiero- dijo seguro- ¿Qué no te puede quedar claro que te amo?_

_Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un poco cohibida por su forma de expresar._

_- Y sí no fuera suficiente me encargaría de que cada persona sepa que te amo-susurro._

_Lo abrace._

_-Me ganare tu confianza. Dijo a mi oído._

Había sido casi perfectas cada una de sus oraciones.

-Cuando me dijiste por primera vez que me amabas- me hizo volver.

_Estaba en el salón de artes esperando a Edward. El día anterior había hablado con Angela, me hizo darme cuenta que todos mis fantasmas no servían más que para atrasar la verdad, jamás le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba, no era porque no estuviera segura, era solo miedo a que esto acabara más pronto, que él no se lo tomara enserio, pero no tenía seguro el día de mañana así que debía tomar el riesgo._

_Toda la mañana me había comportado seca y distante, él se quebraba la cabeza para entenderme._

_Llego al salón con su guitarra en mano._

_-Bella- me hablo preocupado por mi comportamiento._

_Se sentó frente a mí, lo mire fijamente, tome sus manos entre las mías, y agache la cabeza. Podía sentir su mirada tratando de averiguar que me ocurría._

_Respire lento y profundo._

_Voltee mi muñeca. Había escrito en ella con plumón Te amo._

_Lo mire a los ojos, estaban brillantes, pero aun confundidos._

_-Te amo- susurre._

_-Yo más- me respondió sonriendo._

_Me beso delicadamente, pero aun así con la emoción palpante._

_Nos abrazamos, sentí liberación, al fin._

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del mueble. Eso había sido maravilloso.

-¿Puedes creer que aún tengo tus cartas?- pregunto regocijo.

-Y yo las tuyas-confesé.

Me pare y fui a mi cuarto. En mi closet debajo de las cajas de mis zapatos había una caja vieja y con polvo. La lleve a la sala y me acomode. Al abrirla contemple las hojas de papel amarillentas y dos fotografías de ambos, entre otras cosas de la preparatoria.

-¿Puedo leer una?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Asentí.

Tomo la primera que vio. EL tenía una forma extraña de doblar las cartas que me mandaba, pero eso las hacia únicas.

-Bella: Te quiero mucho, aunque algunas veces me sacas de mis casillas-me reí un poco y el me miro un momento, luego volvió a la lectura-Pero te quiero mucho, no sabes cuánto. No hallo las palabras para explicar lo que siento por ti.

¨Cada vez que te veo me quedo pensando como pude vivir sin ti en el pasado sabiendo que ahí estabas frente de mí y ahora que te tengo… no quiero dejarte ir, ya que no sé qué haría sin ti.

No sería lo mismo, tu eres mi oxígeno, mi vida, te adoro, no sabes cuánto. Te amo, nunca lo olvides.¨

Me sentí nostálgica, cuantas cosas habíamos dicho, no solo él, yo también use palabras de ese modo.

-Las cosas para nosotros no se veían con futuro-le hable realista, y bastante cruel.

-Que…

-Es la verdad, éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros de cierta forma, yo no podía enfocarme en la vida real y tú siempre tenías una lista de importancia distinta a la mía- argumente.

-¿En qué me equivoque?-desafío.

-Pues, a veces…te preocupabas más por tus amigos que por mí, les preguntabas como estaban y veías como ayudarlos-me frene un poco y continúe- yo esperaba aunque fuera una llamada tuya. Pero eso no paso hasta que te lo pedí. No pudo nacer de ti y dabas muchas excusas, que puede y sean válidas pero no tanto como para apagar de mi mente que no lo hacía por voluntad.

Podía sentir la culpa en el ambiente.

-Tu no entiendes- hablo frívolo.

Suspire.

-Quizás nunca nos entendimos de verdad- reconocí con desconsuelo.-En ocasiones, razone que aunque no te hubieras ido, nuestra relación no duraría.-Esta vez me sentí la franqueza correr hasta mis manos.-Por todo lo de tus papas, y que te guardaste el hecho de que la situación era peor de lo que aparentaba.

Entre cerro un poco los ojos, no pudo decir nada a su favor, reconocía que por un lado yo tenía razón, pero por lo que lo conocía también sabía que no iba a admitir que ese fue un error suyo.

-De todas formas- añadí, mientras respiraba hondo- no puedo asegurar que tu amor fuera cierto por completo.

Se ofendió, pude notarlo en la expresión de sus labios.

-Mis padres no querían que estuviera contigo y desobedecí- se defendió- ¿y crees que no te amaba?

La incredulidad se notó en la frase.

Me sentía tonta por hablar de esto, esta charla no iba a ningún lado, sin embargo había cosas pendientes entre los dos que, en su momento, no pudieron ser exploradas ni resultas.

-Si tu… me lo hubieras dicho antes, hubiera encontrado la manera de hacer algo-objete sensible-pero no, dejaste las cosas ser como si tuvieras la…esperanza- dije con escepticismo en la última palabra- de que las cosas mágicamente las cosas se fueran a arreglar.

La furia broto en mis palabras.

-No creo que hubieras hecho nada- hablo con recelo- y ya te dije, tu, a tu edad no era muy madura.

-Alguien ''maduro'' como tú le dices, no promete y juro sabiendo que no hay probabilidad real de cumplir. Y además no miente en los últimos momentos.

La tensión cada vez era más gruesa, era tarde para remediar ese hecho.

_Era mi cumpleaños 18, para mí la idea de que Edward fuera menor que yo no era muy grata, pero tampoco me dolía tanto._

_Mi celebración había sido muy pequeña, yo no era de muchos amigos, pero para mí lo importante era que él estuviera conmigo._

_Mis amigos ya se habían ido, lamentablemente, ese día nadie podía ir temprano. Pero finalmente estaba con la persona que amaba. Eso valía todo._

_Los nervios habían caído en nosotros, me quedaba apenas el tiempo suficiente para pedirle que me prometiera algo valioso. Yo había sido de esas personas que no creían en el amor a distancia. Mas enfrentaría cualquier cosa por Edward, pese a que era difícil confiar en que estar en lugares distintos y no vernos podría afectar los sentimientos, quería aferrarme a la esperanza._

_Caminamos un poco a los alrededores de mi casa hasta que llegamos a ella, nos recargamos sobre la pared exterior._

_-Necesito que me prometas algo-solicite._

_-¿Qué es?- el interés es dicción se presentó._

_Lo mire fijamente con todo el amor que tenía._

_-Sé que será complicado ahora que te vayas-explique lastimosa- aun así tengo ilusión de que eso no nos impedirá estar juntos no se rompe en mí. Por favor, prométeme, que harás algo para no perder esto- lo vi casi desesperada- que me llamaras, de vez en cuando, que trataras de venir a verme aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo, que estarás conmigo cuando te necesite._

_Parecía que estaba rogando, pero era algo que eso, yo le estaba cediendo mi fe a él._

_Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y viéndome a los ojos juro._

_-Te lo juro._

"_Esa fue la penúltima mentira"_

_Lo bese._

_-Te amo- murmure._

_El no respondió._

El tiempo que recordé pareció que él lo hizo igualmente. No podía enfocar bien mi visión de ese segundo. Habían sido muchas cosas las dichas y pocas las que se cumplieron. Tenía que ser sensata, éramos muy jóvenes, no podíamos ser libres de elegir, pero si podíamos haber buscado una salida. Él era una persona que no deseaba arriesgar mucho. Y a pesar de que negaba eso, era verdad. Me había equivocado yo también, pero busque algo que ayudara, pero falle y eso era lo que más me hería.

_Nos vimos antes de entrar a la escuela, justo antes de terminar hablamos, nos encontramos gracias a una amiga. En el momento que estuvimos todo el ambiente era tenso pero no podía negar que por dentro me derretía. _

_No supe que decir y después de cinco minutos dije alguna incoherencia para romper el hielo._

_-Haz engordado un poco._

_Me voltee para huir de ahí, pero él fue más rápido y tomo mi brazo girándome para verlo._

_-¿acaso no entiendes cuanto te amo?_

_Lo mire hecha agua._

"_Esa fue la última mentira"_

-No te mentí…

-Es tarde- le comunique cuando fui en cuenta que el cielo ya no era gris, si no negro.-Creo ha sido todo.

Era verídico lo dicho y al mismo tiempo lleno de errores. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo para ver los pros y contras de las cosas pasadas, Edward se tenía que ir y yo me quedaría, siempre fue así. Algo en mí, quería no volver a verlo y traer esos recuerdos tan hermosos y engañosos. Ojala hubiera sido más lista.

Se levantó, su cara demostraba una especie de aturdimiento. Me sentí igual que él, no podía creer que después de tanto volviera a pensar en las cosas de los dos.

Lo acompañe a mi puerta. Recordé como el solía decirme que esto era la vida real, no una novela, aun así me sentía en una.

-Hasta pronto- musito algo desorientado.

-No- negué- Adiós.

Él sonrió por un instante, me sentí algo contrariada por aquello.

-No será la última ves- pareció prometer. Pero no podía creer en lo que decía. Porque yo le había dicho lo mismo alguna vez.

Deseaba que si fuera el final. Nada se podía tener claro por desgracia. Tenía a menos de dos pasos de mí a mi primer amor, aquel que ame antes que a ningún hombre, por el que llore justo en un momento como este. Puede que no lo viera jamás luego de esto, quizás era lo mejor.

-Edward- susurre.

Se alejó de mí, me afligí como la vez original. Él se iba y lo observaba detenidamente, era casi gracioso el volvernos a ver en las circunstancias.

Cerré la puerta.

Fui a la mesa y guarde la carta que el leyó con anterioridad. La lleve a donde estaba antes y me dije a mi misma no volver a abrirla.

Me recosté en la cama, buscando musarañas, soñando con el pasado y arrepintiéndome por eso. Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Solo pude pensar una cosa antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Te amo nunca lo olvides…_

**Resubi el capitulo, continuación de la historia el azul de los recuerdos, porque como que no alcance a nadie…. D: bueno aquí lo dejo y espero no sea tan malo. Saludos**

**DL**


End file.
